Madoka Kaname
|-|Madoka Kaname= |-|Goddess Madoka= Character Synopsis Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka), the main character in both the anime and manga versions of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, is a 14-year old girl who lives with her family, along with her baby brother. Having a gentle and kind personality, she is usually portrayed to be rather averse to fighting throughout the main series, as she declares herself as a person without any sort of special qualities, as well as any particular talent that is suited towards fighting for the most part. In episode one, at the very first scene, Madoka witnesses that she is in the middle of a destroyed city, where she notices a girl with black hair fight battling against a monster that floats in the sky. Noticing that that girl was losing that battle, Kyubey offers an opportunity to Madoka, where it offers her the chance to form a contract and become a magical girl. Before Madoka can make her wish, the scene changes, and it turned out to be a mere dream from her perspective, however. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl that appeared in Madoka's dream, comes to her class as a transfer student in her school. Madoka's life changes permanently when she hears a mysterious voice in her head, calling for help. Moments after, she finds a mysterious animal-like creature in a storage room, along with Akemi Homura, the same girl that appeared in Madoka's dreams... Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | 4-A | 2-A Verse: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Name: Madoka Kaname, Law of Cycles Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation, Law of Cycles, Goddess, Conceptual Entity Special Abilities: |-|Regular Timeline=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (All Witches utilize magic in some form), Weapon Mastery (Madoka has shown proficiency in the use of swords, bows and staffs), Telepathy, Weapon Creation (In the variety of creating magical bows and arrows), Flight, Portal Creation (Scaling from Mami, who is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7). Energy Projection, Power Bestowal, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically wounded), Fusionism. Negation of barriers and shields with arrows, Resurrection, Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salvation, Biological Manipulation (Through Pannier Rocket. Also accidently took control of Homura's body in the Drama CD), Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, Danmaku (Can shoot multiple arrows at once), Summoning (Can summon Kyubey to distract others), Statistics Reduction (Can cut the amount of power an opponent has and decrease their attack potency) with Magical Squall, Darkness Manipulation & Perception Manipulation via Pluvia Neuer |-|Final Timeline=All of the previous abilities listed are enhanced, except for Memoria and Doppel, Duplication (via Magical Squall), Time Travel (via Magical Squall), Soul Absorption |-|Goddess Madoka=All of the previous abilities but increased vastly, Abstract Existence (Embodies the concept of "Destroying Witches" and exists as a concept outside the Puella Magi multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Rewrote and fundamentally changed the concept of a witch across the entire multiverse), Law Manipulation (Governs the Laws of Cycles, which underpins the multiverse. Rewrote the laws of the whole multiverse), Space Manipulation (Reorded all of space to meet her own will across the multiverse), Time Manipulation (Has control over and can rewind time on a multiversal scale), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created an afterlife, which houses the souls of every Witch that has and will die. Said afterlife is part of her being), Reality Warping (Has absolute control over reality on the scale of the multiverse and altered it fundamentally when making her wish), Acausality (Singularity & Paracausality; Exists as a singularity to cause and effect. Becoming a god allowed Madoka to transcend causality as a whole), Memory Manipulation (Made sure that everyone forgave her existence, except Homura), Causality Manipulation, History Manipulation (Madoka's power altered the principals of causality. Can redone events), Large Size (Type 8 as an avatar; Her avatars are stated to encompass the entire universe by WOG . Her true self is Type 9), Non-Corporeal (Exists solely as an abstract idea that destroys witches and other concepts), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate voids and place laws in voids without space and time), Non-Physical Interaction and the abilities of all magical girls in the Puella Magi Verse (As the Law of Cycles, it is revealed she incorporates the magical girls she saves as part of her Heaven, which is also her being) with the exception of the main Homura Akemi *'Resistances to these following abilities in Magical Girl Form:' Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (Able to resist her powers being nullified/canceled out by a different ability), Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Likely Mid), Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Able to increase/decrease the offensive stat of herself, or that of the opponent). *'Resistances to these following abilities as Doppel Kriemhild:' absorption, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility (Elemental), Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Resurrection (Able to resurrect herself when killed), Summoning, Water Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation *'She has the following Resistances to these abilities in Goddess Form:' Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the curses of Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, which can corrupt minds), as well as a Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation (If her powers or memories are stolen they will either take control of the opponent or manifest as a separate being). *She also has access to all of her previous abilities, but have been severely upgraded in comparison to her previous forms. Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(One-shot Walpurgisnacht and became the strongest witch ever existed, making her above the likes of Sayaka. Easily defeated Izabel, with Mami's help. Mami said that Madoka has improved a lot since she accepted to make a contract with Kyubey, and she may be able to fight Walpurgisnacht with her) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Should be stronger than the likes of Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue. Created a pocket dimension inside her soul gem containing stars) | Multiverse Level+ '(Using her own power Madoka managed to rewrite the concept of all witches across the Multiverse and become a abstract concept in the process which effected all of Space and Time, Madoka Magic is also confirmed to have a infinite number of parallel universes and even 4th Dimensional Space. Created the Law of Cycles which effects the entire Multiverse and even the nonexistent multiverse that exists outside of it) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be faster than Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58 s) '| Omnipresent (Became a concept through the whole Puella Magi verse. Capable of manifesting in all timelines and universes, even ones that don't exist) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal+ Durability: At least''' Multi-Solar System Level (She took hits from Walpurgisnacht) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take hits from Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue) | Multiverse Level+ (As of becoming a concept throughout the Puella Magi verse, she is impossible to kill by normal means) '''Stamina: Likely Very High in her Magical Girl form | Likely Limitless as a witch or a Goddess Range: At least Several thousands of kilometers, Planetary as a Doppel | '''Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows. At least Planetary as a witch | Multiversal+''' Intelligence: Likely Average as a Magical Girl | Likely Low as a witch (Has not shown any human level of intelligence as a witch) | Nigh-Omniscient as Ultimate Madoka (She has knowledge of previous, present and future timelines) Weaknesses: As a Goddess, she must live as a conceptual life form that is inconceivable to others, as such if her opponent isn't classified as a witch so that she destroys them as part of her wish to eliminate all witches, she can not take offensive action against them. (Though verse equalization should get rid of this) Versions: Madoka Magica | Magia Record | Goddess Madoka Other Attributes List of Equipment: * Soul Gem: Soul Gems are a holding place for a magical girl's soul and the reason they can transform into their battle gear. A magical girl must use grief seeds to cleanse their soul gem, so they don't turn into a witch. When a soul gem is not cleaned, the girl's soul gem is tainted and breaks, opening the girl's witch labyrinth. * Rose branch bow: A bow resembling a rose branch, Madoka's trusted weapon. Fires magical arrows that home in on the foe, and is also capable of firing multiple arrows in one shot. * Holy bow: Madoka's bow in her "Goddess" form. The design is similar to her regular bow, but it is longer and the extremities are immaterial. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Madoka' *'Rain of Hope:' Shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with hundreds of arrows. *'Goddess Bow:' Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, it's a stronger version of Rain of Hope. *'Witch's Kiss:' Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. *'False Paradise:' The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. *'Combination Rain:' Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Rain of Hope ** Magical Arrow: With her trusted bow, Madoka can shot magical arrows that home in on the foe, and is also capable of firing multiple arrows in one shot. ** Shooting Star: 'As a goddess, Madoka has an enhanced version of her ''Magical Squall. She showed this attack in the final episode of the anime, where she fired several arrows and defeated Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. '''Goddess Madoka *'Shooting Star: '''Fires an infinite amount of arrows, causing an explosion. *'Conceptual Manipulation:' As a goddess, Madoka was able to erase the concept of ''Witch from infinite universes and created the concept of Wraith in all the universes. This is caused by the nature of her wish, because if a hope is born, an equal curse must born. Others Notable Victories: * Caliborn (Caliborn's Profile) (Note: Both were 2-A, Speed was Equalized, and Both were Bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Madoka Magica Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Magical Girls Category:Messiahs Category:Witches Category:Teens Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Light Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Death Users Category:Purification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Duplication Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:History Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Memory Users Category:Psychics Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2